Remnants of A Ghost
by kuroxhime
Summary: Ten years after the strange disappearance of JaeJoong and Yunho, Changmin still hasn't been able to forget. His first love Kyuhyun, still haunts him. Will Kibum, his friend and editor, be able to heal his heart or will someone else show up at the scene?
1. Chapter 1 Then and Now

**A/N:** Yay I'm back! Here's the deal. I'll only be able to update once a week. That will be every Sunday. I know that's a slow updating schedule but with school and work that's all I can manage for now. I don't know how long this will last but if I am able I will speed up my posting speed. In the meantime I really have to keep work and school balanced so I hope you guys will understand. Thanx! Those who don't know, this is the sequel to Every Sunset Needs Its Moonrise, my first fic here on .

* * *

**Chapter 1 Then and Now**

"Hello? Who's there?" Changmin asked as he slowly headed toward the kitchen, having been startled by a noise.

He received no response but he could clearly hear voices, talking and giggling amongst themselves. Changmin continued to approach the kitchen slowly, peeking from behind the wall. He could see the backsides of two people behind the stove, cooking. As he walked into the kitchen one of them turned around to face him.

"Oh, Min, we didn't hear you come in."

"Y-Y-Yun-nie?"

"Min, are you okay? You sound a little out of it," Yunho said as he gave Changmin a concerned look.

"Minnie, wash your hands, I'm about to serve dinner."

"Joongie?" Changmin said more surprised than he was before.

JaeJoong went over to the sink, washed his hands and dried them. He turned over to Changmin and looked at him with a worried look.

"Minnie, is something wrong? Are you sick?" JaeJoong gasped as his hand shot out to the taller man's forehead. His touch was cold, Changmin could feel it.

"You, you left me," Changmin said.

"Minnie, what are you talking about?" JaeJoong asked confused as he held Changmin's hands.

"You left me."

JaeJoong wrapped his arms around Changmin and held him in a motherly fashion.

"You're cold," Changmin said.

"I'm sorry," JaeJoong said squeezing Changmin tighter.

Changmin felt JaeJoong even colder against his skin and he slowly raised his arms until he wrapped them around JaeJoong but the moment he did, his hands grabbed at the cold air left behind.

"Don't go!"

* * *

"Don't go," Changmin mumbled as he stirred in his bed.

"Shhhh… Calm down, Min. Wake up."

Changmin opened his eyes and let out a big sigh. "Kibum."

"You were dreaming again," Kibum said as he removed the hair that had stuck to Changmin's forehead.

Changmin sat up on the bed and Kibum already knew exactly what to do. He held the other man in his arms in a comforting manner.

"You're warm."

"Of course I am," Kibum replied.

"But, Jae, he was. . . he was cold. When he used to comfort me, his touch was really warm, but he was cold."

"It was only a dream."

"But it felt so real!" Changmin's tears were threatening to escape.

"I need to get you out of here," Kibum said looking at Changmin.

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Kibum stood up and pulled Changmin to his feet.

"Wait, don't," Changmin protested, but he found himself being led by Kibum out of the room.

Kibum turned around and cupped Changmin's face with his hands. "You're going out with me and that's final."

Changmin looked into Kibum's eyes with a serious expression. "You're wearing lifts, aren't you?"

"That's only because you're tall!" Kibum exclaimed turning away embarrassed. "Now go wash your face to wake you up; I'll be waiting."

Changmin realized that he wasn't getting out of this so he did as he was told. He walked over to the bathroom and flicking on the lights he took one look at himself in the mirror.

_'It felt so real! They're out there somewhere, but where?'_

Changmin turned the faucet on and splashed his face with water. He reached over for a towel and dried his face before returning it to the rack.

"Okay! Let me just get my stuff and put on my shoes and I'll be right there," Changmin said as he got out of the bathroom and headed towards his room. He returned quickly and headed out the door with Kibum.

* * *

Changmin looked out the window and saw the blue restaurant sign that read _Ibiza._

"Wait, here?"

"What's wrong with here?" Kibum asked.

"It's just, this place is expensive and knowing how I eat compared to the tiny servings–"

"Don't worry about it. The last time we were here you filled up on bread. They ended up charging us for it remember?" Kibum asked while chuckling.

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry about it now. Order whatever you want, as much as you want."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable going there," Changmin said. "How about going to a fast food restaurant?"

"Shim Changmin, famous novelist, dining at a fast food restaurant."

"I wasn't raised with luxuries. I grew up with Jae's amazing cooking that is a million times better than anything _Ibiza_ can put together," Changmin said sternly.

Kibum brought the car to a halt at a parking spot. "I'm sorry," he said turning to look at Changmin. "I didn't mean to offend you. I'll take you where you want to go, just please, smile for me?"

Changmin let out a smile and Kibum returned it before pulling out of the parking lot and driving off.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to bring you here," Kibum said as he watched Changmin eat.

"It's not like it's bad. It's pretty good and inexpensive for someone with my appetite."

Kibum chuckled. "That's true."

"Although, I'd jump hoops to taste Jae's cooking again."

"You know, I've been thinking. I've already failed at trying to make you move out of that apartment so instead, why don't you get a roommate?"

"A roommate?" Changmin said not exactly thrilled about the idea.

"Yeah, I could move in," Kibum said.

"Kibum, don't bring that up again. It'll never work because well, you know..." Changmin's voice trailed off.

"I know."

"I'm sorry! It's just, I'm not ready..."

"You don't have to apologize every time I bring it up. I should be the one apologizing."

"It never hurt a guy to keep trying," Changmin said. "You'd think by now I'd be over it but I just can't forget."

"He said he'd be with you forever."

"And then he left." Changmin let out a deep sigh. "I always thought he would be the one to outlive me and that I would grow old as he would stay eternally young. I never thought it would end just as it'd begun."

"I don't think anybody's lives are as they plan or expect them to be. I believe in fate. Fate tends to make so many things fall into place but most of the time fate doesn't give us a warning on what's to come and things happen but we say it's by chance. I don't think you could have been anymore luckier to have found Heechul and Hankyung. They're not replacements for JaeJoong and Yunho but they became parental figures when you needed them. Things happen for a reason. We meet people for a reason."

"Then it was fate that I met you. At that time, I was completely destroyed."

"Yes, and with top-notch grades nonetheless. Your brain was in the right place but your heart was shrouded. I remember seeing Donghae and Eunhyuk run around trying to figure out what to do as Hankyung and Heechul worried that they were to blame and even had arguments over how they'd failed at parenting. Yoochun couldn't do much and you wouldn't even talk to Junsu. However, it was quite amusing seeing Siwon follow you around with a Bible to try and get you to go to church so that God could fill your heart. Although I'm sure Heechul found some relief that he wasn't the one being followed around for a lengthy period of time."

"Siwon did that?" Changmin asked.

"Yeah. Guess you were too lost to even notice, but you're fine now and you'll get even better."

"Yeah."

"So, you're going to get yourself that roommate?" Kibum asked.

"I don't know, I mean, JaeJoong and Yunho's room..."

"That can be left untouched. You have Junsu's room," Kibum said.

"Yeah, but what if they want to use Jae's kitchen..."

"Honestly, most men don't cook and you can count yourself into that statistic, so no more excuses."

"Okay! Fine! I'll get myself a roommate so can we drop this?"

Kibum smiled in triumph and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2 Roommate

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this update. Last weekend when I tried to update I had trouble with it so I didn't have a chance until now. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to upload Chapter 3 ASAP. (I seem to be having trouble with that one too -__-)

* * *

**Chapter 2 Roommate**

Changmin couldn't believe he'd agreed to Kibum's proposition. He thought that if he just agreed he could get Kibum to stop hassling him about getting a roommate. Instead it only made things worse.

"You seem to be very nice, reliable, responsible and everything we're looking for. We'll call you to let you know okay? Thank you for coming." Kibum stood up and gave the young man a firm handshake. After the guy left, Kibum turned over to Changmin. "Are you sure you don't just want me to move in. That guy's a little too perfect."

"I've already said no," Changmin said trying not to sound irritated.

"But honestly I think you need someone that you know, and knows you. I mean, that'll just avoid any conflict you may encounter with a total stranger."

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I didn't think choosing a roommate would be so stressful. I agreed because I thought this wouldn't be so tedious. I know you're doing this because you care, but we're choosing a roommate, not the cast of a movie. Besides, that guy, what was his name? Taegoon. He seems pretty cool. Let's just choose him and end it there okay."

"Him?" Kibum scoffed. "You're not serious are you?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's just. . ."

"You know what, let's just forget this okay?" Changmin stood up and headed over to his room.

"Kibum followed Changmin. "Min, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. That guy, he can be your roommate."

"I already said we should drop it okay?"

"You're angry."

"I'm not," Changmin said walking back out of his bedroom.

"You are," Kibum insisted.

"Honestly, I'm not, I'm just, hungry."

"Well then I'll take you out for lunch."

"No please, I just, I just need to think, okay." Changmin didn't look angry but his expression was enough to make Kibum drop it and just let him leave.

* * *

Changmin refrained from going to his car and decided to walk. It'd been a while since he'd actually just walked without any intention of going anywhere specifically. He was hungry but that could wait. He just wanted to feel the cool air and walk for a while until he thought he should go home or he was too hungry to put it off.

Changmin could smell food from the nearby noodle shop and at that moment he decided that it couldn't wait. He crossed the street and gave into his craving. The scent of brown sauce noodles made him even hungrier. On most days, a bowl of instant noodles would do, but sometimes, he just needed to have those freshly cooked noodles. Somehow it made him feel closer to JaeJoong's cooking and sometimes, that's exactly what he needed to feel, close to someone he loved.

He went into the quaint little establishment and took a seat. He liked how private it felt and he remembered the times he'd been there with his friends and family. At times he felt like nothing had changed but when he stood up and walked out of the place, he was hit with the present.

Changmin thought that he should walk some more. It'd been a while since he last did any walking, since his days of going to high school. He needed to disconnect from work, responsibilities and life, well, the present one. He eventually found himself right in front of the high school had once attended. He could remember the time TOP and his gang chased his friends and Heechul saving them, not to mention Hangeng's jealous fit. Changmin let out a genuine smile. It'd been a while since he'd thought about the time everything changed. He'd tried not to remember, but he always found himself going back. When Changmin went back, _he_ came back.

"Kyuhyun..."

He always appeared right before Changmin, transparent.

"Kyu, you said you'd be with me forever." Somehow he was still there with Changmin, haunting him with his distant presence. He grasped the fence tightly, gritting his teeth, trying to swallow his tears. They ignored his protests and ran down his face. He clutched his mouth with his free hand, muffling his sobs, and shut his eyes tightly. He had to get away from everything that made him fall apart. He ran off in the opposite direction from his home. If he went back, he knew Kibum would ask him about what was wrong and he would tell him.

Changmin didn't know exactly where he was going. All he knew was that he was running away. He knew that he'd been doing this for ten years and even though he told himself he would stop running away, he did the exact opposite. He let his feet carry him until he saw that he was at the park and began to slow down. He panted a bit as he tried to catch his breath and went to a nearby bench to sit. He let his head fall backwards and he closed his eyes as he breathed in and out more calmly. It always became overwhelming but he'd learned how to clear his mind of everything. He was there a while until he decided to sit up straight. He looked around. He saw a squirrel hanging around a tree and his eyes followed it to the tree. He tried to trace the lines of the bark up the branches and saw the numerous leaves adorning it. He paid attention to the intricacies of them. This is how he got himself to snap out of that dangerous nostalgia that made his chest ache.

A noise snapped Changmin out of his observations and he turned his head around to find that he was not alone. A cat was approaching him. It caught his attention and he watched it instead.

"Come here," Changmin whispered to it waving the cat to get closer and trying his best not to scare it.

The cat didn't seem scared of him and got closer. Changmin's hand reached out to pet the furry cat.

"What's a pretty little cat like you doing out here? You've got such a nice grey and golden coat, and those blue eyes, your paws so white." Changmin pet the cat in awe at it's beautiful characteristics.

The cat moved closer and Changmin picked up and held it in his lap. He could hear the cat purr and it's soft fur against the palms of his hand. He looked at it and its blue eyes; they reminded him of something. Changmin reached into his shirt and pulled out the teardrop-shaped sapphire stone hanging around his neck.

"You see this here?" Changmin asked the cat as he held it in front of him. "It's the color of your eyes."

The cat raised a paw to play with the shiny object but Changmin took it from his reach in an instant.

"No, this is not to play with." Changmin tucked it back into his shirt. He smiled. "I should go home now. I probably have tons of missed calls from this guy named Kibum. Unfortunately for him, I turned off my phone." Changmin laughed a little at the thought of his editor calling every single one of his friends and running around his apartment worried with phone in hand, trying to locate him. Changmin took the cat on his lap and placed it on the ground. He stood up and smiling back at the cat began to make his way back home.

He'd only taken a few steps forwards but he wasn't the only one. He turned around to see the cat sitting right behind him looking up at him with a tilted head. Changmin took a few more steps forward and so did the cat.

"Do you want to go home with me?" Changmin smiled. He continued to walk and the cat walked alongside him.

* * *

The battery signal on Kibum's phone was on its last bar.

"Where is he?" Kibum asked aloud as he called Changmin's phone for the nth time.

The front door opened up and Kibum ran to it.

"Min!"

Changmin jumped back out of the threshold startled. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Min, I'm sorry and I don't want to make it seem like I'm still bugging you with this and it'll be the last time I say this, I promise, but please reconsider getting yourself a roommate so that I'll stop worrying."

Changmin smiled. "The roommate issue is already solved."

Kibum looked at Changmin with curiosity. "It has?"

"Yeah." Changmin bent down and picked up the cat that had followed him home. "Meet my new roommate."


	3. Chapter 3 Sapphire

A/N: Turns out my word doc was corrupted which is why it wouldn't upload but I fixed it right now so it's good. Sorry it's a little late. _

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sapphire**

"That? That's your roommate? A cat?" Kibum said with a dumbfounded expression.

"Well yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"N-n-no! It's just that, well, a cat isn't exactly my idea of a roommate."

"Well it's a living thing and we'll be sharing a room, roommates."

Kibum opened his mouth to protest but closed it once he remembered that he'd promised to let the subject go. "I guess you won't be as unprotected as you used to be. If anything happens, your cat will call me."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he has your number on speed dial."

"Oh ha ha. Well, I spent so much time trying to find out where you'd gone off to that it's gotten late. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." Changmin waved Kibum good-bye as he exited the front door.

Changmin headed over to sit on the couch and saw the cat attentively sitting and looking at him. "Well, what am I supposed to do with you now? Keep you I guess. You're my new roommate and now Kibum won't be able to say anything. I told you he was going crazy, but then again, Kbum's always like that for everything." Changmin laughed. "Well anyway, what should I call you?" Changmin looked into the cat's blue eyes. "Sapphire. What are you anyway, a boy or a girl? Sapphire's more of a girl's name but whatever, Sapphire it is." Changmin got up to go to his room and upon entering noticed he had a message waiting for him on his desktop. He knew who it was and went over to reply.

**MinnieMouse:** Hey Su.

**DolphinSu:** took you ages to reply i've been soooooooo bored!!!!!!

**DolphinSu:** my chunnie has some important stuff to do and i've been stuck in our room all day

**MinnieMouse:** Sorry about that. I was out and only just got back.

**DolphinSu:** i'll forgive you

**DolphinSu:** video chat?

Changmin clicked the video chat invite that began the module. A screen popped onto his desktop with Junsu waving enthusiastically at him with a huge smile.

"So where did you go today?" Junsu asked.

Changmin sighed. "Out, just out to you know, get away."

"Did something happen?"

"It wasn't anything serious, you know Kibum, he's been trying to get me to have someone move in but it's just so frustrating so I had to get away. When I got back he stopped nagging me about it."

"Wow, what did you do?" Junsu asked surprised.

"Got myself a roommate."

Junsu raised an eyebrow confused. "I thought you didn't want one."

"You're right I didn't but he or she, followed me home."

Junsu still didn't understand what Changmin was talking about.

_meow_

"What was that?" Junsu asked.

"It was me," Changmin said sarcastically.

"No, it couldn't have been, it sounded more like a cat. You don't have a cat."

"Anyway, you want to meet Sapphire?"

"Uh, sure," Junsu said somewhat curiously.

Changmin bent down to pick up the cat from the floor and sat it in his lap.

"Min, since when do you have a cat?"

Changmin rolled his eyes. "Like I said, he or she followed me home. Kibum looked so confused when I showed him the cat but he said he would let it go so he finally stopped. I just really hope it lasts."

"Wow, didn't know he was starting to become a nuisance. He's always around you."

"Well, you know, Kibum he's. . ."

"Been trying to move in?"

Changmin nodded.

"Aish that blockhead! I'm going to have to kick him."

Changmin laughed at seeing Junsu put on a show kicking an imaginary Kibum in what looked like the shin. "You don't have to do that; besides, he still doesn't believe that you guys are no longer humans who can't go out in broad daylight."

"But he said he did."

"I don't believe him which is why I can't trust him with something more delicate."

"Like your heart?"

Changmin half-nodded.

"He does care about you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. He spent all this time calling everyone to find out where I was."

"Well, he didn't call me," Junsu said holding the phone up to the screen to show that he'd had no missed calls.

"Well he doesn't have your number. I don't want him to have it."

"Then, can I have his number?"

"For what?" Changmin asked.

"You see, when I'm bored I can just, talk to him."

"Sure, talk. . ."

"See, you call them prank calls. I call them short one-sided anonymous conversations, which can be extremely funny or extremely insulting," Junsu explained smiling cutely. "Anyway, we got off topic, so what happened?"

"Well we were interviewing potential roommates; you'd think we were looking for a cast. I got tired of his picky-ness and decided to just choose the last guy."

"Was he cute?"

"Let Chun hear you say that."

"What's so wrong about that question? I mean, if he was, then Kibum was probably jealous."

"Well anyway, I told him I didn't want to do this anymore and I went out for a walk and that's how I found this cat. Sapphire followed me home and I decided it should be my roommate. Kibum wasn't happy about that."

"I'm sure he wasn't. Sneaky bitch, he's been trying to become the only option for you huh."

"I dont' think that's it," Changmin said.

"You're clever, but when it comes to matters of the heart, you sir, are very naive."

"That's well, you know. . ."

"I know. You still miss him."

Changmin glanced down at Sapphire and with his cheek rested on his chin he began to stroke its head.

"I'm sorry Min. I didn't mean to make you remember."

"Su, it's not your fault. You know I never could forget. It's too hard."

"Well cheer up Min- AHHH!"

Changmin quickly looked up when he heard Junsu's dolphin scream and saw that his friend had been attacked by none other than Yoochun.

Yoochun had Junsu pinned down on the bed and was running his hands down his body until he arrived at his lower regions making Junsu moan a bit. Changmin's eyes had widened in shock and he was beginning to feel the room's temperature rise before he took one hand to cover his own eyes while using the other to hold on to Sapphire.

"Chun, wait, stop," Junsu said pushing Yoochun off him. "Min's watching."

Yoochun turned around to see Changmin with his eyes covered. "Oh, wow, sorry about that Min."

Junsu elbowed his boyfriend for sounding so casual about it.

Yoochun cleared his throat and in a serious tone said, "Sorry, you can uncover your eyes now."

Changmin slowly removed the hand that covered his eyes, peaking first to make sure it was actually safe. He could feel the heat on his cheeks and turned away to keep the others from seeing.

"Min, are you okay?" Junsu asked.

Before Changmin could reply, the doorbell rang. "There's someone at the door. Hold on, let me get that." Changmin gently placed Sapphire down and went over to the living room, touching his cheeks that were still hot. He quickly ran over to the bathroom to look at himself to make sure it wasn't noticeable. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!"

Changmin walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

"What happened?" Eunhyuk asked.

Changmin looked at him strangely. "What do you mean? And why is everyone here?" he asked seeing Donghae, Heechul, Hangeng and Siwon outside his doorway.

Heechul pushed through the doorway to get to Changmin. "Are you okay? Turn around." Heechul turned Changmin around, checking that he was all there in one piece and then hugged him. "Kibum called us all saying that you'd disappeared. He sounded worried."

"Uggh! Kibum!" Changmin said. "He exaggerated. He was here when I told him I was going out for a walk and that I would be back."

"You should have heard him," Donghae said. "He sounded like you'd been kidnapped or something."

"Well, I'm here. Come in. Sit down."

"You look stressed and well we've planned--"

"You didn't plan anything," Changmin interrupted giving Eunhyuk a look.

"We just thought that you needed a boys' night out," Heechul said.

"No guys, really, I'm fine."

"I told you he wouldn't want to go out to a club," Siwon said. He turned to Changmin and said, "Why don't you join me for my church's Bible study tonight?"

"Kibum wasn't kidding," Changmin muttered. "No, seriously, you don't need to do this. I just want to be at home."

"You've got no deadlines approaching and it's been a while since we all did something fun together," Hangeng said. "Besides, Kibum might stop by later and disturb your peace so why don't we just get you out of here for the night."

"We have to turn off our phones though," Eunhyuk said.

Everyone laughed.

"Don't be mean," Heechul said. "Kibum has been very nice, although a little too excessive in his ways of caring, he's looking for Changmin's best interest. At least that's what he believes he's doing. Honey, why don't you tell him that he should tone it down a bit? I'm sure he would understand."

"Kibum is Kibum. I can't really do anything about it."

"You can hit him over the head and knock him out for a few hours when he starts getting annoying," Donghae said.

Changmin couldn't contain his laughter.

"Trust me, it works."

"I'd love to go but I can't because I have some things to take care of."

"Like what?" Hangeng asked.

"Kitty!" Eunhyuk yelled and ran towards Changmin's room. "It's so cute, since when do you have one?"

"I just got him today which is why I can't go out with you guys. I have to go buy stuff for him."

"No problem, it's still early and we'll all help you shop for its new toys, food, everything," Donghae said.

Changmin sighed. "I can't beat you guys can I?"

"Well, at least not today," Donghae said.

"Well, let me go say bye to Junsu first."

"You can stay and talk to him longer honey. We'll take care of everything," Heechul said.

"Can I talk to Junsu hyung?" Eunhyuk asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, we'll be back in a bit," Hangeng said. "Just relax and be ready by then okay."

Changmin nodded and smiled.

Eunhyuk went into Changmin's room and Changmin led his friends to the door before turning to go back into his own room with Eunhyuk.

"Min!" Junsu yelled. "Take me with you!"

"Baby you know you can't go," Yoochun said.

"But I want to go out, I'm so bored!" Junsu said frustrated.

"I'll help you--" Yoochun began but then decided to whisper what he was going to say in Junsu's ear, creating a smile and a giggle to escape his lips.

"You guys go and have fun," Junsu said to them completely making a one eighty about being bored.

"Hyung," Eunhyuk said. "Is there really no way that we can meet up?"

"Well, see Yoochun said. "Because he was brought over and is a second generation vampire it's difficult for him to be able to resist any human, friend or foe. I just want to keep things safe okay."

"Yeah. . . I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to be locked up inside the Jung Manor. It's not like it used to be. Anyway, make sure to have lots of fun in my place. Oh! You'll also be able to take a break from Kibum."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Well, he follows you around EVERYWHERE. I'm surprised he left the apartment but he'll be back. So get out now while you can."

"I guess so," Changmin sighed.

"Well, I won't keep you long. Go get ready to party," Junsu said. "I've, got stuff to do now."

"More like someone," Eunhyuk said almost inaudibly.

"I heard you," Junsu said.

"I'm glad you did hyung."

"Well, we'll talk some other time then," Changmin said.

They said their good-byes before they terminated the video chat and Changmin closed his laptop.

"Come on Min. We have to make sure you look hot tonight."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Eunhyuk grabbed Changmin's arm and pulled him over toward the closet.


	4. Chapter 4 In the Club

A/N: Don't know how I finished this chapter on time but if you don't hear from me next weekend it's because I'm busy writing the papers I put off to the last minute _ Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chapter 4 In the Club**

There was a knock at the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Eunhyuk said quickly leaving the room.

Changmin stood in front of his mirror alone, his reflection staring back at him. He didn't recognize himself. He was taller, he knew that, his features more defined. He was older, more mature but he didn't feel that. He felt like the same person from ten years ago. In his mind he'd never changed but when he looked at himself, someone else stared back. He'd learned to ignore the other person, but today he couldn't. Today, it was just him and his reflection face to face. He knew he had to deal with it, but he didn't know how to. His escape was to close his eyes and not face the reality that ten years had gone by.

"Min!" Eunhyuk said coming into the room.

Changmin opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the door to see Eunhyuk coming into the room.

"Min, everyone's here, you ready?"

"Yeah," Changmin said unsure.

"You okay?"

Changmin smiled and nodded as he turned to follow Eunhyuk out the door.

"Min, you look hot," Donghae said. He winced, expecting a glare from Eunhyuk, but it never stabbed him.

"Of course he does," Eunhyuk said.

Donghae let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Heechul?" Changmin asked.

"He's setting everything up for Sapphire. They seem to be getting along well. It's as if Sapphire were Heebum," Hangeng said.

"Sapphire is nothing like Heebum," Changmin said.

"You're right, Heebum's a special cat. What I meant was that they get along and in a way Sapphire is independent like Heebum."

"That's true."

"Heechul can leave Heebum at home alone for days and he can easily take care of himself."

"Well, maybe it's because he's a street cat."

"That explains a lot."

Heechul entered the room. "My ears are ringing. You guys were talking about me."

Changmin and Hangeng laughed.

"Well anyway. Everything's all set. Sapphire's too cute! He understands very well."

"Wait, he? How did you know?" Changmin asked.

"You forget I have Heebum. I should know. Anyway, let's go! It's time to get you out of here."

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" Changmin asked.

"To 2NE1."

* * *

The transition from the comfortable chatter of his friends in the minivan to the booming music and flashing lights of the club made Changmin feel uncomfortable. The music vibrated in Changmin's ears, the waves making their way to his chest and his stomach. The flashes of light felt like attacks whose goal was to confuse him and cause him to lose himself in the beat of everyone and everything. It scared him but he continued forward close to his friends to avoid being separated and literally becoming lost.

Changmin observed Heechul as he easily made his way through the place until he found a waiter. He was obviously flirting, it was his charm. Changmin had observed him countless times before starting with the very first moment he met him at _Cinderella's Secret_. This was no exception; his performance was flawless and it was obvious the waiter had fallen for him from the stupid smile on his face. Heechul signaled to the rest and and they followed them over to the table. Changmin lagged behind but close enough to not lose them.

The waiter served them, giving his undivided attention to Heechul. Changmin could see Hangeng wasn't happy about their flirting. When he noticed Changmin watching him he faked a smile and turned over to Heechul.

Hangeng closed the small gap between them in the booth and whispered something in Heechul's ear that made him giggle. He then glared at the waiter whose expression changed into total seriousness. Changmin continued watching the extended exchange of whispers, between Heechul and Hangeng then Heechul moved closer to the waiter and whispered something which surprised Changmin after having witnessed one of Hangeng's acts of jealousy. The waiter looked over to him; Changmin noticed and looked away.

The waiter approached Changmin.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked with a huge smile.

Changmin looked up to him and couldn't help noticing how cute he was. His smile radiated towards him and his shiny jet black hair was tied up in an apple hairstyle.

"What do you recommend?" Changmin asked.

"Me," the waiter said candidly, a cute smile on his face

Changmin couldn't help but feel his face grow hot. He glanced several times but looked away because looking at the handsome waiter before him was beginning to make him uneasy.

"You're shy," the waiter said. "How about I bring you _my_ favorite drink?"

Changmin nodded and the waiter went on to picking up the orders from the rest of the guys sitting at the table.

"He likes you," Eunhyuk said elbowing Changmin's ribs.

"He doesn't," Changmin said.

"Come on, he's cute," Eunhyuk said but quickly glanced over at Donghae. "Of course, he's not as cute as my Fishy."

Changmin didn't respond. He didn't know what to think. The waiter was cute but he thought nothing more of it other than the situation was making him uncomfortable. He never considered someone else and for the first time he actually thought of there being someone else. At a moment like this he went back to memories of him. He couldn't let it go, let _him_ go, and it was hurting him. Not only that but Kibum cared for him and if there were ever to be anyone else in his life, Changmin thought it would have to be him. He trusted him with everything, almost everything. A stranger would take time to adapt. He thought about how he would have to keep the memories from his past to himself and that any other person would not know how to comfort him when he dreamt of JaeJoong and Yunho. Kibum knew how. That was the difference.

The waiter returned with their drinks and served Changmin last in order to linger around. "Here's you drink. It's an appletini. I hope you like it, I prepared it myself."

"What's your name," Eunhyuk asked. "Min here is too shy to ask."

Changmin stepped on Eunhyuk's foot under the table, making Eunhyuk's face contort into a painful expression which he tried to suppress.

"Oh no problem, my name's Jang Wooyoung. You can call me Woo." He reached out to grab Changmin's hand and slipped a piece of paper into his hand, winked and left.

Changmin swallowed hard as he held the piece of paper in his hand. He didn't want to look at it but he was curious as to what was written in it. He hesitated for a moment but then quickly unfolded it. He saw the scribbled digits of a phone number with a winking emoticon next to it.

"I told you he likes you," Eunhyuk said.

Changmin simply folded the paper back up again and put it away in his pocket.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to dance," Heechul said. He stood up and Hangeng grabbed his hand, following him out onto the dance floor.

Donghae and Eunhyuk looked at each other and pulled Changmin out of his seat.

"You too, Siwon," Donghae said.

"That's okay; I'll just stay here and take care of your drinks."

"Forget about that. No matter what you do, you're still God's favorite," Donghae said pulling him out of the seat.

The beat of the music was beginning to make Changmin move as he stepped onto the dance floor with his friends. Siwon looked like he was getting into the beat almost naturally. Donghae and Eunhyuk smiled as they had succeeded in getting their friends in having a different kind of fun. Heechul and Hangeng were nearby, too lost in each other's moves to even notice.

Changmin had never felt so free at that moment and thought whether it could get any better. The dance floor was full and it seemed almost inevitable to bump into others. Changmin bumped into the first stranger and turned around and found himself only inches away from a handsome young guy who, without permission had taken possession of his waist.


	5. Chapter 5 Stranger

A/N: I know it's been a while. I haven't had a chance to actually upload this one. I'll try to finish chapter 6 whenever I have a chance. It's about halfway written. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanx for being patient and keep being patient. XD I'll be able to speed up during the summer when I only have to work. I have an exam Tuesday and have about a month to prepare for finals. I'm waiting for school to end already. hehe

* * *

**Chapter 5 Stranger**

Changmin's entire body had stopped, even his breathing, had all frozen as he faced a handsome young man with wild hair picked up in a half ponytail. That smile on the young man wasn't allowing him to breathe until he realized that his oxygen supply had been cut off and he let out a very loud breath of air, taking in breaths rapidly afterward. He didn't know what to do except return a shy smile back.

The young man leaned closer to Changmin's ear so he could hear him. "You're mine for the night. There's no way you're getting away."

Changmin's eyes widened in surprise. The guy had been too blunt but he didn't know how to reject him. Changmin swallowed hard, trying to make his brain work but at that moment, neither his knowledge nor words could help him now.

The young man didn't look like he would remove his hands from Changmin's waist any time soon and somehow Changmin didn't feel like protesting. A million things were running through his head but the one thought that was ringing louder than anything was _'He's hot, have fun, go crazy, just for one night.'_ That was more than enough to make Changmin take a deep breath and let go of everything that had recently been bothering him.

Changmin began to gain his movement again, allowing the other man to lead him. It was the strangest feeling to be taken control of. He liked it. The beat rang more clearly in his ears and he felt the transition from one song to the next ease in smoothly.

Changmin recognized the upbeat song and he smiled as he thought of the lyrics that he knew so well.

"You like this song don't you," the man leaned in to tell Changmin.

Changmin nodded.

The people on the dance floor were jumping now along to the beat and the young man took the opportunity to bring Changmin in closer. He grabbed Changmin's hand and turned him around, slinking his arm around Changmin's waist. He rested his chin on Changmin's shoulder to be able to speak with him much easier.

"I didn't think I would find someone so breathtaking today. I was here because my friends said this was a cool place but my intention was just to sleep tonight."

That was exactly what had happened to Changmin. His friends had dragged him there when he'd thought of staying home getting to know Sapphire and sleeping. Knowing this about the guy he'd just met and had taken possession of his body on the dance floor made it seem less crazy. They were somehow connected. After several songs Changmin felt his body tire and he wanted to leave, but now his hand was being held by the being he'd been dancing with.

"I told you that you were mine for the night."

Changmin hadn't forgotten what he'd said so he let himself be pulled by the other man out of the crowd. They were going in the opposite direction of the table that he'd been sitting in but he didn't care. He was taken to a more intimate corner of the club and they both sat down.

"I'll get you something to drink."

"It's okay," Changmin said.

The man ignored Changmin and called out for the waiter.

"Hi, how can I help – you . . ." The waiter was at a loss for words at seeing Changmin with another guy.

Changmin looked up and waved sheepishly at Wooyoung.

"Get us two whiskeys."

Changmin looked over at the guy ordering for him and then back at Wooyoung. "Oh wow, no that's uh, too strong. How about you get me another one of your drinks, Woo."

That request had made all the difference because Wooyoung's pout had quickly turned into a big smile. "Sure!" he said and happily went over to the bar to prepare a drink especially for Changmin.

"You know him?"

"Huh? Oh, well, he was serving us when we got here and he told us his name."

"Us?"

"Yeah, I'm here with my friends," Changmin explained.

"Still, it's a little too intimate to address the waiter who served you once before by shortening his name."

"Well. . ." Changmin didn't know how to reply. He knew the waiter's name, Wooyoung, but he didn't say it. He didn't know why he'd decided to simply call him Woo, but he assumed it was because Wooyoung had told them to do so.

"Don't think too hard on it," he said while laughing a bit. "He seems to like you, a lot."

Changmin felt embarrassed to be told something like this. He didn't want to think about that being true but he suddenly remembered the phone number still in his pocket. He had an urge to actually reach into his pant pocket and verify that it was there and not just a figment of his imagination, but he resisted and instead placed his hand on the table. He looked over at the guy sitting next to him. His eyes were glued intently on Changmin. Changmin couldn't help but look away as it made him even more nervous than he already was. He saw Wooyoung returning back to their table and that somehow made him feel relieved.

"Here's your whiskey sir," Wooyoung said serving the other man. "Here's the drink I prepared for you," He said sweetly to Changmin.

"Thanks," Changmin said smiling.

Wooyoung stood there a few moments as if expecting something.

Changmin took a sip of his drink. "It's really good."

Wooyoung bit his lip in happiness and sat down next to Changmin. "You know, earlier I went back to your table to check on you guys and no one was there. I thought you'd left without saying good-bye," Wooyoung pouted.

"Ah, well they decided they wanted to dance and pulled me along with them."

"I could've kept you company."

"Well, I was going to stay but it wasn't exactly optional," Changmin explained.

"You don't have to worry about him. I'm more than enough company," the other man said.

Wooyoung glared at him in distaste.

"You should go along and do your work," the other man said.

Wooyoung stood up hugging his tray and with a pout turned on his heel and walked toward the bar.

"You were a bit mean," Changmin said.

"I was telling the truth. He needs to go back to his work. He could get fired if they find out he's not working and instead talking with the customers."

He had a point, but Changmin still thought it was mean.

There was a barrier between the two. Changmin didn't know exactly what to say or do. To keep himself from just sitting there he would resort to sipping on his drink. Wooyoung was around and would look over at them every once in a while and would glare at Changmin's company, bringing more drinks whenever he noticed they were out. About five drinks later the other man decided to actually talk. Changmin wasn't used to drinking so at that point all the drinks he'd had were making him tipsy.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"I _had_ a boyfriend," Changmin said as he drank some more.

"Oh, so you're free."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"You see," Changmin began to explain. "He's dead."

The other man was taken aback by Changmin's response.

"But even though he's dead," Changmin continued, "he's still there. He haunts me. I'm not talking about ghosts. His memory, I feel his presence. Not only him but my adoptive parents; they too follow me."

"You can't let them go."

"They can't let me go either. They're constantly there, in my thoughts, my dreams, my heart, always this close," Changmin said clutching his chest, the sapphire stone necklace in his grasp beneath his shirt.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"If I did, you wouldn't believe me," Changmin said. "You would think I'm really drunk."

"Try me."

Changmin shook his head.

"Drunkenness brings out the truth in people you know."

"You might be right about that. I can't believe I told you all of this and I don't even know you."

"Well, I tend to have that effect on people, if you add in some alcohol."

"Is this a hobby of yours?" Changmin asked.

"I wouldn't call it a hobby."

"You still do it often though."

"Don't misunderstand me. I don't intentionally get people drunk to get stuff out of them. It's not a hobby and it's definitely not a habit either. I can only say these things on account of my friends. I don't usually pick up strangers and use them for my own amusement."

"Key word being _usually_. You've done it before," Changmin shot back.

"Bad wording?"

"Or it's happened before."

"Once before."

Changmin smiled in triumph.

"You're brilliant for being intoxicated."

"I'm brilliant period, for the most part."

"Conceited?"

Changmin laughed. "Only when dealing with people like you."

"You deal with people like me often?"

"I deal with all kinds of people."

"Is it pertaining to your profession?" he asked Changmin out of curiosity.

"In part it is because of what I do but the people that surround me, they're an odd bunch."

"And what do you do?"

"Guess."

"You look to be a model."

"Is flattery supposed to be one of your charms?" Changmin asked.

"Yes, and you do strike me as a model, especially with that height. You're god-like. You're so perfect that I would turn pagan just to worship you."

"Wow, never heard that one, but no, not a model."

"Will you tell me now that I've tried to guess?"

Changmin laughed. "No, you have to continue guessing."

"I give up."

"Okay, well then you'll never know."

* * *

Siwon found his way out of the crowd eventually and went back to their table. He didn't want to admit that he'd enjoyed it. Strangers' bodies had been grinding against his own and in those moments all he could think was _'God, please forgive me.'_ Not long after Donghae and Eunhyuk were coming back with smiles on their faces.

"Where are the others?" Siwon asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that Heechul is glued to his _Hannie_," Eunhyuk said.

"And Min?"

"Min? Well, I don't know, I didn't see him," Eunhyuk said. "Don't worry though. Isn't this what he needed? To have fun?"

"Well yeah," Siwon agreed.

"You guys having fun?" Wooyoung asked as he approached their table.

"Yeah," Donghae replied.

"Should I let your friend Changmin know you guys are back?"

"Where is he?" Siwon asked.

"He's sitting on the other side and he's not alone."

"Oh?" Eunhyuk said with curiosity.

"It's someone he met on the dance floor," Wooyoung said rolling his eyes.

"That's great!" Eunhyuk said.

Wooyoung pouted when he heard him say that. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yeah, just some more drinks," Donghae said.

Wooyoung turned around and went toward the bar.

"That's so unlike Changmin," Donghae said.

"Who cares, he's enjoying himself and in the company of someone," Eunhyuk said.

"Guys, don't you think this isn't safe. He's never done this before. We don't know anything about the guy he's with. Maybe we should have Wooyoung tell him something that way we at least have some communication."

"Oh Siwon, you worry too much," Eunhyuk said.

"He's right, it's not such a bad idea to at least let him know where we are and that we'll be here when he's ready to leave," Donghae said.

Wooyoung returned without the drinks. "Changmin left."

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"I went to see how they were doing and they were gone," Wooyoung said with a sad face.

"Let's get Heechul," Donghae said.

"For what, we can handle this. He's probably in some dark corner now all over his _Hannie _anyway," Eunhyuk replied.

"Hyuk."

"Okay! We'll get him but he'll probably just say, 'Good for him! Maybe now he'll get some!'"

"You really have no faith in Heechul do you?"

"You've got that right."

"Well, let's go," Donghae said grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"I'll stay here until you guys come back," Siwon said.

Eunhyuk and Donghae nodded and headed off to find Heechul and Hangeng.

* * *

"Where are they?" Eunhyuk said impatiently.

"Somewhere. Like you said, maybe some dark corner all over his _Hannie_," Donghae said pointing behind Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk rolled his eyes and pulled Donghae toward the pair. "Do you guys ever save any of this for the bedroom?"

Heechul continued kissing Hangeng as if ignoring Eunhyuk but eventually broke the kiss. "For your information," Heechul said between breaths, "we save the good stuff for the bedroom. Besides, you two were the ones that made a public display back in middle school."

"That wasn't the point. Changmin's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Heechul asked.

"He left with someone he just met."

Heechul's eyes widened. "Well then call him!"

"You were wrong about that part," Donghae said.

Eunhyuk pulled out his phone and dialed Changmin, but all he got was the voice mail.

"You turned off his phone, remember," Donghae reminded them.

"Let's go find him then!" Heechul said pulling Hangeng along with him.

"He's worse than a mom," Donghae said.

"We're even then?" Eunhyuk said.

"Not quite."

"Save it till _after_ we find our friend." Eunhyuk pulled Donghae with him going over toward the table to tell Siwon they were leaving to find Changmin.


	6. Chapter 6 Sorry, not exactly an update

**This story will continue to be on hiatus while I work on my thesis for graduation.**

Sadly, that is the fact. I will be graduating in May 2013 and I'll be working hard on my thesis. I stopped writing this because I started working full-time to pay for school and eventually bumped up to full-time in school as well. Life was so easy while I was working on this. I was taking 15 credit hours in school without any other worries besides school and updating my fanfic. I love this fanfic dearly and I had these fantastic ideas (or at least I thought they were fantastic) for the continuation of this fic. I outlined many chapters in. I continue to have in mind the rest of the story line and have always wished I could continue, but have not found the time to focus on it.

I've spent the last 2 years working as a staff member and as editor of my university's literary magazine. This is the last time I work on it and in a week it will all be over with. I have gained a tremendous amount of experience as an editor, writer and book producer along with experience dealing with other authors, printers, and reviewing proofs. I won't continue to work on it in January because it's thesis time and it'll show to the school and everyone else who decides to attend that symposium, what I've learned and accomplished in the last 5 years of my college career. I really have grown as a writer. My style has changed significantly since I last wrote what I now think is a silly fanfic that I want to continue. I miss writing with two things in mind, having fun and sharing.

Lately I've written original fiction that I hope I can share soon. I have these original characters that I'm growing very fond of and I've started to develop their history together and other characters as well. I've written a story that I cut short because I couldn't publish more than 10 pages, but the story has more potential because it's obviously a cliff hanger. I've begun writing another story based on the same characters that I need to complete to submit for a competition Monday. I've also written a lot of poetry. Recently I wrote a JongKey poem that is going to be published in the literary magazine. It's one of my favorite pieces of writing from this year aside from my original character short stories.

The plan for the Spring semester is to stop working full-time and work part-time. The job search is on, hopefully with some responses from potential employers and of course, interviews. My job is just too stressful for my thesis that sadly I have to leave it, but all for the best.

My last final exams are 12/13 and I'm hoping my vacation request goes through allowing me to to take off 12/12 through 12/18. The plan then is to start a blog that is related to this fic. It doesn't mean this will be updated, but that blog will be updated regularly about the progress in other projects and projects related to this fic. At one point while I was writing this fic I wanted to do more. I wanted to make this greater, but sadly I didn't even have the time to complete this sequel and I had to continue writing other things that while they were fun and interesting, were written for a grade. So those that are still with me, please continue to look for an update here on 12/14/12. I'll be putting it in my calendar today before I forget. Done. So if you're willing to wait patiently for the completion of THIS sequel (which I HOPE will be before the year 2013 ends) then wait for my update here, or if you have a twitter, follow me xkuroxhimex

I wrote this as a response to Guest. I wanted to reply to you directly, but you're a guest, so I couldn't. I'm sorry about dropping it, but here's why. I really hope you follow me on twitter, or check back after my final exams. I'll definitely pick this up and revamp the first one. I didn't mention I do artwork so as a hint, that is also part of the idea. I'll draw to my heart's content again, hopefully starting in December, but if all I can do is re-edit ESNIM and continue writing Remnants, then that's all I'll be doing in December and when I find free time during the Spring semester. Graduation is the key to freedom from way too much work. I'll definitely be working a full-time well paid job that allows me to breath better financially speaking. I've planned a lot of awesome things in my head for December so I may be way over my head and plan to do more than I can manage, but I'll try to keep to the schedule and if I can't manage my mental schedule, I'll push things back a little, but at least I'll be making progress.

And guest, thanks for AKTF in the completion of this fic. If at least one person wants to see the end of it, I'll have to see the end of it with them as well. Slowly but surely!

-KH


End file.
